dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Trick Arrows
List (Green Arrow) * Acetelyne/Acetelyne Torch /Acetylene Torch * Acid * Anchor * Anti-atom * Anti-gravitation * Anti-Missile * Antler * Aqua /Aqua-lung * Armor-piercing * Atom *Atomic Warhead * Aurora Borealis * Avalanche * Bait * Balloon /Helium Balloon * Barbed-line * Battering Ram * Bazooka * Billiard Stick * Blackout * Blade * Bloodhound * Blunt (Non-Lethal) * Bola * Bolo * Bottle-of-water * Boomerang / Boomerang Arrowline * Booster * Boxing Glove * Buzz-Saw * Cable * Chimney-Sweep * Chloroform * Colored Disc Arrows * Cobweb * Cocoon * Cutlass * Depth-Charge * Detonator * Diamond * Drill * Dry-Ice/ Dry * Dynamite/TNT * Electric/Electrical /Electro-Arrow * Electric Eel * Electric Light * Electric Shock * Electronics * Electro-magnet * Explosive * Extinguisher/Chemical Extinguisher * Fake Uranium * Fan * Fire * Firecracker * Fire extinguisher * Fire-Foam * Fire-fighting * Fireproof * Fireworks * Fish Hook * Flame * Flare * Flash Grenade * Flashlight * Fluted * Foam * Fountain-Pen * Gas * Gas Pellet * Gelatin * Glider * Glow-Fish * Glove * Greek Fire * Grenade/Grenade-tipped shaft * Glue * Gun Neutraliser (A cylindrical tip that blocks a gun barrel.) * Handcuff * Harpoon * Heli-Spotter * Hook * Hoop * Ice * Ice-Cutting * Illuminating * Incendiary /Incendiary Spiral * Ink /Ink Stain * Jack-in-the-box * Jellyfish * Jet /Jet Stun/Leech Jet/Eel Jet/Squid Jet * Kite * Knife * Ladder * Lariat * Lasso * Lifesaver * Lightning * Light screen * Line * Listening-In * Loop * Luminous * Magnetic/Magnet * Magnetic-Rope * Metal-piercing * Midnight * Mop * Mummy * Needle * Neon Light * Net * Octopus * Oil * Oil Spray * Oven * Paint /Paintbrush * Para/Parachute / Arrow-Chute / Para-Arrow * Phantom Zone Arrow * Photo * Plastic-Net * Pronged (for pinning limbs to surfaces without piercing flesh) * Pulley * Radar * Radio/Radio Controlled/Radio Transmitter * Rain * Rainbow * Reflector * Repeller Magnet * Reporting * Ricochet * Ring * Riveting/Rivet * Rocket * Rocket Powered Guidence-Control Shaft (for his jet-pack) * Rocket Torpedo * Rope * Rope-ladder * Rope-trip * Sand * Saw * Short-Circuit * Signal * Silk Thread * Siren * Sleep/Sleeping Gas * Smog-Alert Arrow * Smoke * Smoke-Screen * Soldering * Sonic * Sprinkle * Spike/Spike-Tipped * Step-Ladder * Stitch * Squirt Gun * Stun/ Stun Grenade * Sub-Sonic Noisemaker * Suction Cup/Suction * Supersonic * Sun * Target * Tear Gas * Telescoping/Telescoped * TNT * Tom-Tom * Trail * Trail-blazer * Trap * Tumbleweed * TV arrow * Two-stage-rocket * Umbrella * Uranium * "V" * Vacuum Arrow * Vortex Arrow (emits light and sound) * Water-going * Wooden-Tipped Arrow (for vampires.) * Falcon Arrow (as Robin Hood, having gone back in time) * Yoke Arrow (as Robin Hood, having gone back in time) * Jousting Arrow (as Robin Hood, having gone back in time) * Vine Arrow (as Robin Hood, having gone back in time) * Soot Arrow (as Robin Hood, having gone back in time) List (Miss Arrowette) * Bubble-Bath Arrow * Hair Net Arrow * Hairpin Arrow * Hair Tint arrow * Kerchief Arrow * Lotion arrow * Mascara Arrow * Mirror Arrow * Nail File * Needle-and-Thread Arrow | CurrentOwner = Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) | PreviousOwners = Red Arrow; on rare occasion Connor Hawke; Artemis Crock | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:1941 Item Debuts Category:Green Arrow